Messy Twister
by crabshells
Summary: All Noah wanted was to read, possibly cuddle with his boyfriends, and go to sleep. Looks like that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.


Honestly, Noah wasn't completely sure _how _the two boys managed to convince him to play Twister. Twister _sucks._ Too much moving, bending, and slipping. Not that Noah wasn't flexible or anything. Hell, he was incredibly flexible. But honestly, _Twister._ How lame. All he wanted was to read, potentially cuddle with his boyfriends, and go to sleep. Guess that wasn't going to happen very soon.

Noah sat on the floor beside Alejandro, leaning against the tanner male's chair, as they watched Duncan roll out the mat, grab the spinner and toss the box aside. He handed the spinner to Alejandro, before smirking and slinking off down the hallway. Yeah, that was a bit concerning.  
"Where's he going?" Noah asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"We're trying something new." Alejandro grinned, looking down at him.  
"_New?_" Noah snorted, "It's Twister, what could you _possibly _do to make it new." As Noah spoke, Duncan returned, holding a few bottles of paint.  
"It's new to you." Duncan chuckled, setting the containers on the floor and opening one, pouring it on the matching dots. Noah stared at the bottles, then Duncan, and lastly back to Alejandro.  
"You're kidding, right," he said blankly.  
"Not at all," Alejandro hummed back, looking between the two boys. Duncan tossed the now empty blue bottle into the trash, grabbing a new bottle and unscrewed the top. Noah stood up, squeezing his eyes shut and pinching the bridge of his nose.  
"I'm not getting my clothes covered in paint." He stated matter-of-factly, and began shuffling away. Alejandro smirked, quickly, he dropped the spinner and wrapped his arms around the shorter boy, puling him into his lap. Noah squirmed, letting out a few distressed noises as Alejandro held him tightly, pressing a few quick kisses to his neck.  
"Who said you had to wear clothes?" He whispered, gently nipping Noah's ear. Noah flushed brightly, groaning slightly but otherwise stopped squirming.  
"Y'know, you two could be helping me pour paint." Duncan quipped, rolling his eyes at the both of them.  
"Yes," Alejandro answered, "but you're doing _such_ a good job, we'd surely mess it up." He grinned. Duncan rolled his eyes once more, but opened the last container and poured it on the appropriate dots.  
The two tanned boys sat together on the chair, watching Duncan dump the paint onto the mat, Alejandro occasionally kissing Noah's shoulder. As the punk threw the last can into the trash, he approached them, holding his hand out for Noah.  
"Do I need to ask you to strip, or should I just undress you myself?" He asked with a grin. Noah took his hand, standing up with a scowl. He took a glance back at Alejandro, who had picked up the spinner, and nodded at him to undress. Noah sighed, rolled his eyes, and took a few steps away from the two. He pulled his vest off first, dropping on top of the table before unbuttoning his blue shirt, shrugging it off his shoulders, and lastly he lost the white button up. Duncan and Alejandro grinned, watching the skinny boy ditch his clothes, but he stopped before he undid his pants, and turned.  
"I'm not doing this _alone._" He stated, his eyes fixed on Duncan. Duncan nodded, stepping towards him and pulling his shirt off. Noah blushed slightly, turning and walking towards the mat. Duncan smirked.  
The two soon lost their pants, dropping them in a pile on the floor and stood in their boxers. Duncan wrapped his arm around Noah's shoulder, smirking. "Let's get this shit started, Al." He grinned. Alejandro rolled his eyes but did as he was told, and flicked the spinner.  
"Right hand, yellow." He answered back. Noah sighed, but leaned down, placing his hand on the yellow dot, scowling at the paint between his fingers, before looking up and watching Duncan do the same.  
"Left foot, green"  
"Ick," Noah cringed, curling his toes in the paint.  
"My foot matches my hair." Duncan chuckled, but the remark caused the two to cringed.  
"Right foot, blue."

After a few, good minutes, the two were covered up to their elbows and knees in paint. Noah had some green paint on his cheek, placed their with the courtesy of Duncan. In turn, the other had a bit of red paint below his eye. It was slippery, and the two were tangled against each other. Noah could feel Duncan's breath hot against his back, and his fingers curled slightly in the blue paint.  
"Right hand, red." Alejandro called out.  
Noah moved carefully, sliding his hand across the mat. Duncan moved a bit more hastily, accidentally bumping Noah's arm.  
"Crap-" Noah slipped, landing on his shoulder and immediately getting his back covered in paint. In his fall, the smaller kicked Duncan's leg, causing him to fall on top of him.  
"Shit!" Duncan swore, moving and trying to evade completely landing on his boyfriend. Unfortunately, the punk landed on him with a small 'oof', and thus, the game had ended and the two were covered in paint. Alejandro let out a short laugh, placing the spinner down on the table before standing up and walking over to them. He held his hand out for Noah as Duncan rolled off him, into more paint.  
"Fun game, no?" He grinned, leaning down and brushing Noah's dark hair away from his eyes. Noah glared at him, sitting up slowly and rubbing his shoulder, smearing around some of the paint.  
"Yes, the only thing funner than this would be walking into a swarm of bees." Noah replied, cringing a little at himself.  
"Oh please," Duncan grinned, laying down on his stomach in the paint. "The real fun is starting _now._ This game is called, 'Two boys covered head-to-toe in paint' tag. And the only way to win is to get Ale-dork-o painted too." He said, standing up slowly and pulling Noah up as well.  
"I think I'd rather go shower." Noah answered blankly, watching as Alejandro snorted and crossed his arms.  
"You are not getting _any_ paint on my floors, mi amores." Alejandro snickered, but took a few steps away from the two dirty, colorful boys.  
Duncan smirked. "Wanna bet?" He asked, taking a step off the mat. "It was his idea to play this, Noah." He said.  
"I'm not going to shower until I do what you said, am I?" Noah sighed, but smirked slightly and carefully stepped off the mat as well. Duncan shook his head no.  
Alejandro tensed a bit and backed away, the two took a step forward. Soon, the tall, tanned male took off down the hall, quickly discarding his shirt in an attempt to keep at least _that_ clean. The two messy boys took after him, Duncan grinning like the mad man he quite possibly was, Noah moving quickly a few steps behind him.  
It didn't take long for the boys to capture him. Duncan grinned as he rounded the corner, stepping up his speed and caught up to him, he wrapped his arms around Alejandro's shoulders, holding him tightly as the bare chested boy shouted in protest. Noah snaked his arms around Alejandro's chest as well, and the two got him covered front and back in paint. After a moment, Alejandro's shouting came to a stop, and he allowed himself to be wedged between the two.  
"You both realize we only have one shower, correct? One of us has to wait for an hour, perhaps, to get clean." He stated, rolling his eyes. The two soon let him go, Duncan leaving his arm on Al's shoulder.  
"Or, we could all shower _together._" Duncan suggested with a smirk. "It's big enough." Alejandro paused, looking down at the tracks of paint left on the tile floor with a sigh.  
"That couldn't hurt." He answered slowly.  
Noah folded his arms over his chest, letting out a small breath. "I don't care, can I please. just. shower." He huffed. Alejandro smirked, quickly picking the smaller boy up bridal style, ignoring his yelps of surprise.  
"Of course, chica, let us go." He grinned as he began walking towards their bathroom, with Duncan not far behind.  
"Okay, don't call me that," Noah mumbled airily as he wrapped his arms around Alejandro's neck, clinging to him tightly as they walked down the now messy hallway.  
A shower would definitely be a good thing. After they cleaned themselves up, it seemed they now must also clean the floors.  
Never trust Duncan and paint, came to mind.


End file.
